Everyday
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: Homenagem ao Kurama e presente de niver pra Ryui.chan! atrasado... Mas fazer o que, né?Kurama relembra seu passado como Youko. KxB


Aew! Chegou a hora de homenagear o Kurama! nn Eeeeee uma amiga minha que fez aniversário hoje, quinta-feira, dia 23: **Ryui-chan! Essa fic é dedicada á você! Feliz aniversário! o/**

Eu num sei bem se a música combinou exatamente com ele XP Se as respostas de vocês forem "Não" eu dou um jeito de reescrever a fic, ok?

------------

**Música:** Everyday

**Banda:** Bon Jovi

---------------------

_**I used to be the kind of guy**_

_**Who'd never let you looking inside**_

_**I'd smile when I was crying**_

_**I had nothing but lot to lose**_

_**Thought I had a lot to prove**_

_**In my life there's no denying**_

_**(Eu era o tipo de cara**_

_**Que nunca te deixava ver-me profundamente**_

_**Eu sorri quando estava chorando**_

_**Eu não tinha nada, mas tinha muito á perder**_

_**Pensei que tinha muito á provar**_

_**Na minha vida não havia rejeição)**_

Ele olhava fixamente para um ponto qualquer do bosque. Afastou-se um pouco do templo de Genkai, onde seus amigos estavam, para pensar. Não sabia exatamente por quê ele começou a pensar no seu passado, mas as lembranças simplesmente vieram. Bastou Yusuke ter zoado ele, dizendo que ele e a Botan se merecem, que as lembranças vieram e uma pergunta também veio junto com elas: 'ela realmente me merece ou ela merece alguém melhor que eu?'

Ele já foi um ladrão conhecido nos três mundos, cujo nome virou lenda no Ningenkai enquanto no Makai, todos que o conheciam tremiam apenas de ou vir seu nome. Kurama Youko, o demônio raposa frio e calculista, cruel e calmo, com uma beleza incrível e com uma crueldade maior ainda. Era temido por todos e sua fama ainda continua correndo por aí, principalmente depois que ele participou do Torneio das Trevas e do torneio do Makai, que Yusuke organizara.

Ele sempre tivera barreiras em volta de si, impedindo qualquer um de saber seus maiores segredos do passado. Lembrava-se de seus aliados, dos traidores, dos companheiros de luta que se foram, das youkais que sempre tinha á noite: mas nenhuma lhe significava nada. Eram apenas usadas para que ele tivesse prazer e depois, elas podiam se esquecer dele, pois ele nunca voltava para nenhuma delas. Nunca usava a mesma youkai por mais de uma noite. As únicas youkais que ele não se envolvia eram as que participavam com seu grupo porque poderia ter algum problema depois.

Mas depois de muitos anos, conheceu Botan, a guia espiritual, ou melhor, a mulher mais alegre e amiga que já conheceu. Ela sempre foi alegre, companheira, delicada, simpática e doce; completamente o contrário dele. E talvez fosse por siso que a amava tanto...

_**Goodbye to all my yesterdays**_

_**Goodbye, so long, I'm on my way**_

**_(Adeus á todo meu passado_**

_**Adeus, até mais, estou na minha estrada)**_

Lembrou-se da luta que travara contra Shigure. Á partir daquele dia, resolveu deixar seu passado como Youko e viver como Shuuichi Minamino. Mas é praticamente impossível deixar um passado como o seu para trás assim. Haviam muitas mortes, muitos roubos, muito poder... E então, do nada, aparece um caçador mais forte e habilidoso que ele e o mata. E foi aí que se viu obrigado á se fundir á um feto humano e viver no Ningenkai. Mas essa história tem um lado bom: ele pôde conhecer Botan, Yusuke e os outros, pôde realmente ver como era ter uma mãe atenciosa e carinhosa, recebeu uma segunda chance de vida e ele a vive do melhor modo possível, estudando muito, deixando sua mãe orgulhosa – é o mínimo que pode fazer por ela para agradecer tudo o que ela fez por ele – e, provavelmente o mais importante, pôde ver como era se apaixonar. Se apaixonar de verdade.

E ver que esse romance não daria certo...

Isso é o que mais dói. Mas algo dentro dele dizia que poderia dar certo; tudo que tinha que fazer era tentar.

E então, ele se lembrou do dia em que lutara contra Karasu, no Torneio das Trevas. O que mais o incentivou para vencer aquela luta, foi ver que Botan ficaria muito triste se ele morresse. Viu o quanto ela estava prendendo o choro. Aquilo o deixou feliz e conseguiu matar Karasu. Pelas regras completamente sem sentido do torneio, ele perdeu. Mas ela, ele, e todos seus amigos, sabiam que ele tinha ganhado. Isso o deixou mais feliz ainda.

Aquela luta fora muito difícil... Aqueles ferimentos foram mortais para Shuuichi; não para Youko Kurama. Por sorte, aquele fruto do passado fez com que sua força voltasse á ser de Youko, e isso o favoreceu para se recuperar. Quase morreu naquele dia... O estranho é que, naquele meio tempo em que ficara caído, quase morrendo, ele viu uma imagem: Botan. E ela estava sorrindo. Um sorriso reconfortante e seu rosto estava um pouco molhado por lágrimas. Ainda não sabia exatamente o que significa... Mas já tem uma hipótese: talvez fosse uma mensagem de seu subconsciente, dizendo que tudo daria certo e que ela iria sentir sua falta se ele morresse. Talvez não estivesse certo, ou melhor, talvez estivesse completamente errado, mas não importava. O que importa é que está vivo. E o que importa é que ela ainda é sua amiga.

_**I had enough of crying, bleeding, sweating, dying**_

_**Hear me when I say, gonna live my life everyday**_

_**I'm gonna touch the sky, spread these wings and fly**_

_**I ain't here to play**_

_**Gonna live my life everyday**_

_**(Eu já cansei de chorar, sangrar, suar, morrer**_

**_Escute-me quando eu disser, vou viver minha vida todo dia_**

_**Eu vou tocar o céu, levantar essas asas e voar**_

_**Não estarei aqui pra brincar**_

_**Vou viver minha vida todo dia)**_

Sentou-se em uma rocha e jogou algumas sementes pelo chão, fazendo um círculo envolta de si, um pouco distante, perto das árvores que o cercavam. O lugar onde estava era uma clareira grande. A luz da lua iluminava, mas não muito, por causa da fase em que ela se encontrava: minguante. Logo, com a ajuda de seu youki, as sementes cresceram e viraram pequenas plantas com flores em forma de sino branco e essa flor iluminava, como se fossem abajures com luz branca não muito forte.

Abraçou uma de suas pernas e equilibrou-se, já que não havia nada para escorar-se usando suas costas. Lembrou-se novamente do tempo em que era Youko. Os castelos que invadira, os saques que fazia pelas cidades... Sempre com uma cara séria e determinada. Naquela época, tinha que admitir: ele não pensava quatro vezes antes de agir, somente duas vezes. E era pouco. Ele nunca pensava muito antes de saquear uma cidade ou um castelo. Apenas pegava a informação, juntava seu grupo e ia para o tal lugar. Claro que montava uma estratégia e um plano B, mas nunca montava um plano C. E isso o levou á morte.

Mas depois viu que pensar quatro vezes, também, era muito. Se todos parássemos pra pensar muitas vezes, não arriscaríamos e nunca saberíamos que, se tivéssemos feito tal coisa, teria dado certo. E ficamos na dúvida. Mas depende da situação, lógico. Mesmo assim, ele nunca se arrependera de ter achado aquele caçador por uma informação falsa e ter morrido.

Com nossos erros, ficamos mais fortes.

Veio uma outra lembrança em sua mente. Viu o dia em que ele, Hiei, Kuwabara e Botan, tiveram que resgatar Yusuke, que foi raptado por Kido, Kaitou e Yanagizawa.

Nunca se esqueceria daquele dia... Quase perdera Botan e seus amigos. Lembrou-se da raiva que sentiu de Kido quando este tentou destruir a alma de Botan. Mostrou-se frio e até desafiou Kido á fazer o que estava pensando, e na verdade, estava quase partindo para cima dele, mesmo que fosse proibido usar a violência, ele ia tentar. Sentiu até mesmo medo. Mas por sorte, conseguiu resgatar á todos no final. E ela estava bem.

_**Change, everybody's feeling strange**_

_**Never gonna be the same**_

_**Makes you wonder how the world keeps turning**_

_**Life, learning how to live my life**_

_**Learning how to pick my fights**_

_**Take my shots while I'm still burning**_

_**(Mudar, todo mundo se sente estranho**_

_**Nunca serão os mesmos**_

_**Faz você perguntar 'como o mundo continua girando?'**_

_**Vida, aprendendo como viver minha vida**_

_**Aprendendo á selecionar minhas brigas**_

**_Pegue meus tiros enquanto ainda estou queimando)_**

E depois, veio Sensui, quando finalmente matou o Toguro mais novo. Havia sido por vingança por ter obrigado-o á matar alguém que não queria, mas também porque não agüentava aquele cara.

Lembrou-se na tristeza que sentira quando viu Yusuke ser assassinado. Aquela mesma tristeza que seus outros amigos sentiram. E a raiva... Ah, a raiva... O ódio que sentiu por Sensui áquela hora nunca havia sentido por mais ninguém. Cerrou seus punhos ao se lembrar daquela raiva. Se pudesse, teria batido em Sensui até o desgraçado morrer. Mas ele era mais experiente. E isso o fez se sentir um inútil na época. Mas agora tinha certeza de que se ele pudesse lutar contra Sensui novamente, iria vencer.

E depois de quase morrer nessa luta, viu que havia mudado um pouco. Não era mais tão egoísta como costumava ser ou tão frio como era. Mas mesmo assim, aquelas barreiras em volta de si ainda continuavam erguidas, guardando todos seus segredos e mágoas. Não se orgulhava inteiramente disso, mas não gostava muito de falar sobre seu passado. Quase ninguém gosta.

Mas depois que conseguiu amigos, amigos preciosos, essa opinião vem mudando. Claro que não contou nada á ninguém – apenas Hiei sabia de várias coisas – mas estava pensando em se abrir mais para o pessoal. Não iria contar tudo, mas iria contar histórias simples. Riu um pouco. É estranho ficar pensando nisso de uma hora pra outra...

Rir... Realmente, só aprendeu á rir de um jeito sincero quando conheceu Yusuke e os outros. Sua máscara de homem sério e frio caiu quase completamente. Ainda a segurava – não iria se livrar completamente dela tão cedo.

Iria começar apenas com uma pessoa, uma pessoa especial. Se ela aceitasse ser sua, ele iria contar seus segredos pouco á pouco para ela. E ela faria o mesmo tinha certeza.

_**Goodbye to all these raining nights**_

_**Goodbye, so long, I'm moving on**_

_**I had enough of crying, bleeding, sweating, dying**_

_**Hear me when I say, gonna live my life everyday**_

_**I'm gonna touch the sky, spread these wings and fly**_

_**I ain't here to play**_

_**Gonna live my life everyday**_

_**(Adeus á todas essas noites chuvosas**_

**_Adeus, até mais, estou indo pra frente_**

_**Eu já cansei de chorar, sangrar, suar, morrer**_

**_Escute-me quando eu disser, vou viver minha vida todo dia_**

_**Eu vou tocar o céu, levantar essas asas e voar**_

_**Não estarei aqui pra brincar**_

_**Vou viver minha vida todo dia)**_

Seu passado o assombrava muito. Ficar guardando mágoas e ódio não é bom – nunca é bom, pois uma hora esses sentimentos sobrecarregam e explodem de um jeito que ninguém pode impedir. Seu auto-controle é forte. Mas tudo acaba. E se acabar, não iria ser nada bom...

Ouviu um barulho e se levantou.

-Quem está aí? –Perguntou para o nada. Logo, viu um sapo passando em sua frente e relaxou. Voltou a se sentar do jeito que estava, dessa vez, abraçando a outra perna. Suspirou e se lembrou de uma vez que foi á uma reunião da turma. Keiko tirando fotos e Yusuke com a câmera de vídeo na mão. Infelizmente Yusuke, já meio bêbado, o achou conversando com Botan na sacada, com a porta aberta. O moreno se aproximou com a câmera de vídeo e começou a gravar os dois conversando.

_-Desliga isso, Yusuke! –Botan pediu, dando algumas risadas._

_-Que nada! –Yusuke retrucou. –Tem que ter um vídeo pra mostrar pros seus filhos quando vocês estiverem em casa, em um sábado qualquer, sabia? Tem que mostrar como vocês eram antes de confessarem que se amam!_

_-De onde você tira essas idéias malucas? –Botan suspirou. Kurama se virou para ver a cidade, escondendo um sorriso. Bem, vendo por esse lado... Colocou seu copo de saquê em cima do murinho da sacada, segurou Botan por um braço e a abraçou. –O que foi?_

_-Você é uma ótima amiga. –Concertou a cena causada pelo álcool. Yusuke esbravejou alguma coisa._

_-"Amiga"? Bah... Nunca vou conseguir gravar quando vocês se declararem... –E saiu. Kurama riu um pouco e afastou Botan, que ria também._

_-Ele é um idiota. Não ligue pras mentiras bestas dele. –Ela comentou, bebendo um pouco de saquê._

_-Todas as mentiras têm um pouco de verdade. –Ficaram em silêncio. Ele olhando um pouco sério para ela e ela com os olhos meio arregalados._

_-Como é?_

_-Você entendeu. –Ele bebeu o resto do seu saquê e saiu. –Até outro dia. Eu já vou embora._

_E pensar que essas zoações de Yusuke eram causadas porque os dois haviam ficado mais amigos..._

_**Hit the gas, take the wheel,**_

_**I just made myself deal**_

_**There ain't nothing gonna get in my way**_

_**Everyday**_

**_(Pisar no acelerador, pegar a roda,_**

_**Eu apenas fiz um acordo comigo mesmo**_

**_Nada irá surgir na minha frente no meu caminho_**

_**Todo dia)**_

Isso tudo é passado. Mas esse dia foi um dia bom. Para ele, foi. Aquela indireta... E ficou feliz ao ver que ela havia entendido. Mas ainda não conversaram. Essa reunião foi a última que aconteceu antes dessa de hoje... Por isso ainda não haviam conversado. E ele se manteve o mais longe possível dela hoje. Não sabia se havia feito a coisa certa, mas...

Ouviu um barulho vindo da mata novamente. Levantou-se, mas sentou-se novamente, lembrando-se que da última vez era um sapo e nada mais. Mas foi ouvindo mais galhos sendo quebrados e alguns passos. Logo, alguém surgiu, sendo iluminado pelas plantas. Kurama voltou a se levantar.

-Botan... –Murmurou.

-Kurama, seu idiota! –Ela estava meio bêbada... –Por que! Por que você me deixou daquele jeito desde semana retrasada!

-O que?

-Não finja que não sabe! –Ela se aproximou. –Aquilo que você me falou! O que quis dizer com aquilo!

-O que você acha que é?

-Acho que você gosta de mim. –Ela se aproximou ainda mais. Kurama a olhou de cima pra baixo. As luzes que as plantas faziam estavam realçando a cor branca do vestido que ela usava, deixando-a ainda mais linda.

-E se eu disser que você acertou? –Ele desafiou.

-Eu faço isso. –Ela o puxou e o beijou. Ele se surpreendeu um pouco, mas retribuiu o beijo. Separaram-se. –Porque eu também gosto de você.

Ele ficou parado, pensando um pouco.

-Mesmo... –Ele começou. –Mesmo sabendo o que eu fui?

-E desde quando o passado importa? Passado é passado; o que importa é o futuro. Claro que não podemos abandonar nosso passado, mas podemos seguir em frente. O que não nos mata nos fortalece, Kurama.

Ela tinha razão. Ele sorriu.

-Botan, mas eu não gosto de você. Eu te amo.

Ela sorriu.

-Eu também seu baka! –Ela voltou á beijá-lo. Realmente, o passado não importa. Afinal, ele já havia deixado claro no último torneio que participara nas trevas que iria deixar seu passado como Youko pra trás. E agora, iria cumprir essa promessa, não se importando com mais nada, a não ser com Botan, seus amigos e sua família. E era para essas pessoas que ele continuaria vivendo. E tinha certeza que essas pessoas sempre estariam ao seu lado, não se importando com o que fizera e quem fora no passado. E isso o deixava feliz. Isso lhe dava forças. E essa força duraria pela sua vida inteira...

_**Goodbye, so long, I'm moving on**_

_**I had enough of crying, bleeding, sweating, dying**_

_**Hear me when I say, gonna live my life everyday**_

_**I'm gonna touch the sky, spread these wings and fly**_

_**I ain't here to play**_

_**Gonna live my life**_

_**Everyday**_

**_(Adeus, até mais, estou indo pra frente_**

_**Eu já cansei de chorar, sangrar, suar, morrer**_

_**Escute-me quando eu disse, vou viver minha vida todo dia**_

_**Eu vou tocar o céu, levantar essas asas e voar**_

_**Não estarei aqui pra brincar**_

_**Vou viver minha vida **_

_**Todo dia)**_

---------------------

Ai... Droga! Ficou muito romântico! Desculpem... T.T Desculpem-me, também ,se a tradução não estiver certa, tá?

Deixem reviews, ok?

Kissus.


End file.
